The Hunchback of Notre Dame 3: Frollo's Return
by EternalInsanity787ESonic1997
Summary: Frollo has come back from the dead and is planning his revenge on the people of Paris that sent him to his firey death. Or, was he even dead? Any resemblence to other Fanfictions is purely coincidentally and I do apologize for it. Sci-fi is classified due to what this story contains with in it.


The great event of what is called "The Battle of Notre Dame" occurred in the years of the 1440's, and happened after a series of events all came together. You see, in the French city of Paris the Minister of Justice Claude Frollo had chased down and killed a gypsy woman and then saw she was holding a baby which he thought was stolen goods. He attempted to drown the baby in a well but the archdeacon of Notre Dame stopped him from doing so, and Frollo then convinced him to allow the baby to live in the church and stay away from the rest of Paris (but as long as Frollo would be there). Frollo kept the child, he named Quasimodo, in the church until the festival of fools came around. Quasimodo got out and joined it, becoming the king of fools only for him to be tortured and for Frollo to happily watch alongside his more noble captain Phoebus. However, a Gypsy dancer named Esmeralda stood up to Frollo and helped Quasimodo, gaining Frollo's anger. Quasi went into the church, only to later be found by Esmeralda, leading to the dancer being kept under sanctuary and for Frollo to post guards at every corner of the church's outside. Quasi and Esmeralda became fast friends, and the deformed hunchback even helped her get to safety, only for Frollo (who now gained lust over the girl) to soon learn and go on a very angry and wrathful hunt for her, burning down paris and terrozing gypsies as he did so. In the end, he had to nearly kill Phoebus for not burning down a man's house while his family was still inside with him, but Esmeralda stopped this from happening. Later, Phoebus was taken to the church when Frollo came over, Quasi actually helped Phoebus stay in hiding despite also liking Esmeralda who was forming a romantic connection with Phoebus. In the end, Phoebus and Quasi went to the Court of Miracles (home of the Gypsies) and were nearly hung by the gypsy 'King' Clopin, until Esmeralda prevented this and explained the truth. However, Frollo and his one thousand men arrived and captured everyone, holding Quasi chained in the church, Esmeralda on a stake to be burned alive, and everyone else aside from non-gypsy citizens and Phoebus locked in cages as Frollo attempted to burn Esmeralda alive, only for Quasi to break free and save her, taking her up into the cathedral. Frollo then launched a siezure of the Cathedral, but Pheobus broke free and got the citizens into a revolution as Frollo and some other guards attempted to break into the building. Quasimodo and some gargoyle friends of his attacked from above in defense of the church, but when they dumped down molten metal down onto the ground below, Frollo still broke in and got to where Quasi and Esmeralda were, and tried to kill Quasimodo. However, Quasi took the still living Esmeralda out of the room and Frollo tried to attack them with his sword, only to end up dangling from his cape and at Quasi's mercy as Esmeralda tried to help Quasimodo, but Frollo got onto a stone gargoyle and was about to decapitate Esmeralda, only for the Gargoyle to break and sending him down into the molten copper, and leaving the others to their lives. Or, so everyone thought.

You see, as Frollo hugged on to the stone gargoyle head in fear and screamed as he neared his death, his pale old face suddenly showed that he had just remembered something, and he used one arm to reach into his black cloak with great haste, pulling out a silver metallic device and pressing a single button on it, the device soon got rid of Claude's body in a flash as the Gargoyle seconds later fell into the molten metal down below. Since no video footage could be made of it, nobody had ever found out that Frollo had not actually died. In truth, Frollo had actually time traveled. Specifically, he had time traveled to his hometime of 3000 AD. He was now inside of a glass tube belonging to a machine complex, and fell down with one last bit of scream onto a cushion. Around the tube was a another wall of glass, behind which there were more people, and even some raptor-like creatures of human size, resembling Troodons but with a human-posture to them and in some form of specially designed clothes. All of them had silvery uniforms and turned their attention as Frollo had returned to the room.

"Is everything alright, sir?", one of the Reptilian beings asked to the returned Claude (who understood primarily due to recently made translators which translate whatever a person says into understandable words to the other), speaking into a microphone, "You seem distressed."

"Ah", Frollo said as he regained his stature and stood, "Yes, I am fine. Just, a little trouble with the trip is all."

"I see."

"Now, Vice Prime Minister", Frollo returned, "Shall I be allowed exit?"

"Ah, yes sir!", the Reptilian replied and then turned to a human, "Let him out". After that sharing of words, Claude was allowed entry and with a look of pride on his face Frollo walked out and was joined by the Vice Prime Minister as the two and some guards (10 Human and ten Reptilian Non-Human, all dressed like soldiers and holding assualt rifle like weapons). You see, Claude Frollo was the Prime Minister of the Unified Earth-Saetania alliance's Human branch. This made him essentially the entire leader of earth, and even though the title was called Prime Minister, the new definition of the word had made him more of a dictator than a democratic politican. This only happened due to a civil war which Frollo himself led against Democracy alongside both Humans and Tyranians (the reptilians). His rule over Earth was very similar to the rule he had over Paris as the Minister of Justice, with a primarily religious (specifically Catholic) like rule though primarily the 3000 AD reformed Catholic faith (which abolished the hatred of Same-sex marriages and relationships) thanks to the Tyranians who had long achieved this via their own Religious beliefs. Even though this may have little do with the talk the two were having as they walked down a long hallway which turned into a bridge, connecting to anothet tower of a large castle which was made to be highly futuristic and hovering shuttle cars could be seen flying far in the distance of the mid-day enviornment.

"So", Frollo asked to his assistant ruler, "How have things been while I was away?"

"Just fine, sir.", the Vice Prime Minister answered back, "There were some minor insubordinations, but I made sure those that did such acts were rightfully locked up until you returned."

"Good.", Frollo quickly answered, stopping his walk to instead lock on at the empire he himself controlled alongside the Tyranian Grand Duchess, though he was looking from the walkway down at Earth so he owned the entire planet he was currently on. "You know, ever since your kind came here we have been graced with such lovely technology."

"I know, sir.", the Vice Minister said as he joined Frollo in his stance and their guards remained around them, "What are you saying this for?"

"I am saying this", Frollo replied, "Because I think it is time we use it in the past."

"What?", the Vice Minister exclaimed in shock at Frollo's statement, "But sir, that's practically against the law! You know what the law of Time Travel is!"

"Yes", Frollo replied, "But I control the law here on Earth. Besides, it is not to ruin the past at a massive level. I've already become a leader of my homecountry back in the 1400's, and some gypsy witch and my own taken in child have betrayed me. I just think they should be properly punished for what they have nearly caused to my life."

"Excuse me sir?", the Tyranian replied, confused as he did not know what Frollo was speaking of, "I don't quite know what you are speaking of, sir."

"Ah yes, allow me to explain.", Frollo replied, his emotions of anger growing more due to what has just happened to him just moments ago, "You see, when I returned to the past Paris after my first three trips and become the Minister of Justice there in-order to keep our precious future stable, that boy I mentioned before had turned against me and fallen in love with a Gypsy girl who had assaulted me at a festival. I naturally pursued them, but my own captain of the guard turned against me, leading to me nearly falling to my death had it not been for this device!", he then held up the device he had used to save himself from certain death, "I just feel that we should simply go back into the past and let these criminals know just who they are messing with."

"So you mean", the Vice Minister repleid, "You want to go back into the past to aprehend them?"

"Of course!", Frollo exclaimed in a positive manner, "What else would I want to do after being nearly killed?"

"But sir", the other minister began, "You morally shouldn't!"

"There is nothing in the teeches of old, new or reformed Testament stating this is wrong", Frollo replied, "And though normally I would say to not do this, I know for a fact that the rod should not be spared, and I will not spare it just due to a view on time travel! These criminals must be punished for the crimes they have done!"

"But sir", the minister repeated to Frollo, "What if it causes long lasting rips in the timeline?"

"Don't worry about that", Frollo answered back with a sinister look on his face, "I will make sure I keep my operations small, they won't mess with much."

"Very well sir", the Vice Minister reluctantly answered, "But, how will you get the approval of this effort?"

"Simple", Frollo answered back, "I will convince the Grand Duchess to allow it.", he then began walking back into the main castle tower that the bridge connected to, with the Vice Minister staying behind as Frollo and the Guards both left him where he was standing. He was worried about what Frollo's plan was going to cause to the timeline, but also if Frollo would end up fine in the end aswell. However, he instead sighed and after a while walked in the direction Frollo and the Guards had gone.

As the Year 3000 had it's political issues just bud into forming, back in the 1400's, in the France's city of Paris to be exact, the people were happily going about their buisness. However, it was not immediately after Frollo's supposed Death. It had at least been quite a few years since that fateful day, which was evident by the new developments of Frollo's enemies and their lives. Quasimodo had found love not in Esmeralda, but rather in a girl named Madeline who was a circus performer before a massive conspiracy went on involving her now former boss and an attempt to steal one of the cathedral's bells and kidnap Phoebus' son, zephyr. Speaking of Phoebus, he and Esmeralda had since married and had Xephyr together, and Phoebus has since seemed to have taken Frollo's position in the city though that can not fully be made clarified. Most of the others, however, remained the same. The aging Archdeacon was reaching twilight in his life but still retaining the position in the cathedral, and Clopin still kept telling stories and performing the same events he did back when Frollo was in their time period. Anyway, in the time period Quasimodo and Maddeline were both sitting on a ledge on the church beside eachother as the sun had begun to set, turning the sky into a mix of yellow and orange alongside the sun.

"You know Quasi", Madeline began, "Ever since I met you, I've never felt so loved."

"Oh believe me", Quasimodo replied, "I feel the exact same way."

"But", Madeline began as she pondered what she was going to say, "I can't help but think, do you think it's dangerous for us to...you know?"

"You mean?", Quasimodo had a slight blush on face as he thought of it, Madeline was a bit confused until she realized just what he was thinking about and as such was surprised by what he was thinking about.

"Not that", Madeline quickly explained to her deformed love, "I mean, society isn't exactly the nicest thing in the world to us. I personally think they were mainly cheering that we won, and I don't wanna get arrested for using Gymnastics on people and get arrested."

"You're being too doubtful!", Quasimodo replied with a slight smile, "Come on! You're acting like Frollo!"

"Oh don't even joke about that!", Madeline said as she then playful pushed Quasimodo as both let out a few small laughs towards eachother's conversation,

"Well, I'm just saying!", Quasimodo answered back as he broke from his light laughter, "I mean, the people might not be all that good, but there really are some good people here when you really look for it. Besides, Frollo's dead."

"I know.", Madeline said with a smile in regards to Frollo's deceased status, "And I guess you're right. Forget I asked the question in the first place."

"Already done!", Quasimodo answered back as he then put one arm and the two sighed of happiness as they finished their laughter completely. While Quasimodo and Madeline had small talk on the cathedral's tops, down on the streets, Phoebus was riding in his golden armour and on his white horse alongside two other police men as he was looking for a criminal who had threatened the life of Esmeralda, Phoebus didn't have much other guards because this was a personal vendetta and as such didn't want to worry the citizens too much. In his hands was a sword, and his face let off a serious expression. Soon enough his scanning eyes spotted the cloaked figure and of course, he was prepared immediately for a chase.

"Over there!", he pointed out, pointing his sword straight at the target and turning his horse to head straight for the figure with his two guards following on their own horses as the figure ran at a surprising speed but the horses were still gaining on him. In a similar manner to Quasimodo's mother, the figure ran with great worry down the streets of ancient Paris, turning a corner and jumping a fense once Phoebus' guards went off, and eventualyl getting one to nearly run into the wall but end up running his horse right into a person's house much to the family inside's anger. The other Guard soon stopped once he hit the fence, launching himself far off of it. Phoebus however, continued passed the fence and instead down a street that eventually led him to an allyway in which the figure was cornered as Phoebus neared him. Gasping in fear, the figure finally started to fight and actually charged right back at Phoebus. He dodged the horse and tried to strike Phoebus, but the soldier had easily stabbed him straight through the heart with his sword, killing him for sure and sending his hooded body to the ground, unveiling it's body. Phoebus gasped at the sight of it, it was a Tyranian. Of course, he did not know this and as such thought it was a monster, "A MONSTER!", he shouted out, turning his horse around and heading back into town in-order to get more people involved into this. Meanwhile, at the Palace of Justice (where Esmeralda now lived) and Xephyr (who was similar to a miniature and young version of Phoebus but had some features of Esmeralda) were together in what was once Frollo's fireplace room, in which specifically Esmeralda was telling a short tale to Zephyr in an attempt to keep him settled down.

"Tell it again, Momma!", Zephyr said to Esmeralda, wanting the story to go on again, "I, forgot it."

"Oh Zephyr", Esmeralda playfully remarked, "You know I'm no Clopin at this."

"But Momma!", Zephyr said back to his mother, "I really wanna hear it again!"

"Zephyr, I've told you the story of Frollo so many times already!", Esmeralda said back to her young sun, lightly rubbing his hair with one of her hands, "Look, I'll tell it to you tomorrow unless you wanna have Clopin tell you it instead, that sound good?"

"Fine, I guess.", Xephyr pouted, dissappointed in not getting what he wanted, "But, I wanna know, is it true?"

"What's True?"

"Well", Zephyr began, "One of my friends say that when Frollo died, he didn't actually fall into the lava and is probably alive!"

"Now where did you hear that from?", Esmeralda said back with cocked eyebrows as she did not at all understand how her son could possible have that belief in his mind, "Cuz, that's not even possible."

"My Buddy said he heard from his Dad who was there!", Zephyr answered.

"Well, his dad has some issues."

"You sure?"

"Yes", Esmeralda quickly answered, kneeling down to her son's level, "People don't just disappear like that, Zephyr."

"But, you do it all the time!", Zephyr said back, pointing out how Esmeralda was a gypsy and did many magical-like tricks in her performances.

"That's different.", Esmeralda didn't mention them being illusions since she didn't want to crush his imagination, "Anyway, Frollo doesn't and shouldn't have those powers, your friend is probably just trying to start stuff."

"You sure, Mamma?"

"I'm sure."

"Well", Zephyr began before coming to agreement with what his Mother had said about Frollo, "Okay then, if you say so Momma!"

"Which I do.", Esmeralda then gave her son a hug before he ran off to end up going to the cathedral to play with Quasimodo and Madeline before night had completely fallen. Esmeralda looked on with a smile as he did this, completely unaware that what she had just told her son was completely and utterly false. Not only that, but Frollo was also plotting his return and his subsequent revenge to go along with it.


End file.
